Never Goodbye
by Neopuff
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang couldn't give anyone up. He couldn't give HER up. RoyAi RoiAi Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye Manga spoilers
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna try to make a multi-chapter fanfic. I don't do 'em often cuz they're harder to finish…so I decided I'm gonna just write the whole thing out, then separate them into chapters :D;;

Good idea? XD I don't know. It probably won't work. But whatever.

MORE ROYAI! –pumps fist-

My biggest fandom ;D

This is gonna have spoilers for all the recent RoyAi chapters as of January of '08. That was chapter 78.

I know it's not exactly an original thing to do, but I wanna see if I can actually keep them in character throughout this whole mess!

WOO!

Enjoy!

**Never Goodbye**

Colonel Roy Mustang glared intently at the phone. Something was wrong with Hawkeye. She never lied to him, and even if she tried, he always caught her. The Lieutenant was never any good at lying. Acting, sure, but lying is another thing all together. He wanted to go over and talk to her, but she'd just yell at him and Wrath might think they're up to something.

He'd find her during lunch the next day.

xXx

There she was, sitting silently next to some random officers. Roy doubted she actually knew them, no conversation went on between her and anyone else. Why not go talk to her then?

"Is this seat taken?" The surprise on Hawkeye's face almost made him want to laugh, but he had serious questions to ask her. Well, one, at least.

"Colonel…" The way she said that…it sounded like she missed him. That was comforting. "Go ahead."

Ouch. "You're awfully cheerful." The sarcasm was so obvious it almost hurt.

Hm? What was that? A…scratch on her cheek. That wasn't _just_ a scratch, someone did that to her. Whoever it was, Colonel Mustang put his name at the top of his most-hated list.

"Something bad happen?" Never taking his eyes off of her, he spoke coolly. She also had some bruises on her neck and wrist. He bit into the sandwich he'd quickly bought in the lunch line.

"No, nothing." Sweat was showing on her face. Lying, once again. "How has work been?" Damn. He didn't really care if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. She could just admit that something happened! It made him feel…so out of the loop. She could be in danger and he wasn't allowed to know? And so she changes the subject.

"How do you think?" Well, she might not know. "I lost all my best assistants. Now I can't even escape this crap on my lunch hour." Although he could tolerate it, paperwork was NOT what he looked forward to at work. "How about you?" That's good, maybe she would tell him if that damn Fuhrer did something to her.

"There are so many things to keep track of…I'm constantly busy with something." Not exactly the reply he was looking for. Y'know, she hadn't opened her eyes to look at him _once_ during the entire conversation. "But his excellency gets things done quickly, so that helps. He never ducks out early, either. He's very skilled, and actually quite the gentleman."

Ouch. That REALLY hurt. Was this her way of saying the Fuhrer didn't do anything to her?

"Something tells me this conversation's about to get really boring." He couldn't help himself. Hearing compliments towards a…_thing_like him was not his idea of fun conversation. "Why don't we have lunch tomorrow?" Might as well, maybe he could try to ask her again the next day.

"You mean like we're doing right now?"

He sighed. "Ouch. That makes two times I've been rejected today."

"Two times?" And _that's_ what makes her finally look up at him? Mentioning another woman? You'd think she was jealous.

"Yeah, I ran into Major General Armstrong earlier. She left no room for interpretation, either." She was never as kind as Hawkeye.

"Same as ever, then?" She knew the Major General about as well as he did.

"Yeah, she's as harsh as the last time we met." What had he said back then to make her hate him so much, anyways?

He looked back up at Hawkeye, she was avoiding his gaze again. Staring down at the tray…it must be much more attractive then him, since she seemed so infatuated with it.

"Speaking of the North…" Two clanks on the tray. What did that mean again? He didn't recall using this code in a while…

"Scar's worked his way up there…and so have the Elric brothers." He stared at her. Scar…Elric…ah, yes. The name game.

He tapped his pen on the table twice. "Really?" Don't say any names, just go along with the conversation.

"So are Lucy and Isaac from my Academy class. They really taught me a lot." Honestly, he didn't know if they really existed. Either way, he scribbled down the names she said.

"Huh…that reminds me: we'll be doing joint training with the North very soon." Maybe they could check up on Falman while they were up there. Last time he'd heard from the gray-haired man, something big was going on up there.

Their conversation went on for a couple of minutes, both staying perfectly in-character and not showing a sign of hesitation or confusion. Just how they needed it. They made it sound casual, just a conversation of the past…nothing about homunculi. Never.

"I heard Uni joke once that if she 'ate anymore pork, she'd be cooked for dinner tomorrow.'" Riza sipped from her mug again, still not looking at her superior officer.

"Oh man, that started one hell of a fight!" Well, at least it sounded like it would've.

"If you were there, you should've stopped it. Starling tried to calm them down and ended up in the hospital!" He never expected to be scolded for not breaking up a fight that didn't exist. Oh, two more clacks. The game's over then.

"That takes me back…hahaha…" He let out a fake little laugh. Usually, there's not a lot he'd like to be taken back to. There were good things of course, like Maes's wedding or his childhood. But after apprenticeship, things seemed to go sour. "Wow…" Two taps of his pen to show her that he knew she was done.

"Well, I don't have anymore time for chit-chatting." What? Why would she have to leave him? "I've got to get back to work?" Ah…right. Back to being within three feet of a monster that could chop off her head at any moment. He wondered why she was in such a hurry.

He sighed. "Right."

"Sorry to leave you alone." Not even a goodbye. He guessed they didn't really need one…but it would've been nice, either way.

"No problem." Just let it slide, he told himself. It's not like you won't see her again. You will see her again, just like you will Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda. "Crap. I've only got a few minutes to hit the bathroom." Not to mention he didn't even get to finish his lunch, but that was fine. He got to talk to his Lieutenant face-to-face, and he hadn't even_seen_ her face in God knows how long.

Roy stepped into a stall with his work, anyone in the room would think he just didn't want anyone to take it. Well, it was partially true. Anyhow, he started writing down the first letter of each name mentioned.

"Scar…Elric…Lucy…Isaac…Miles…Buccaneer…Rebecca" Selim Br…?

This wasn't sounding good.

He finished interpreting, and realized his prediction was correct.

'Selim Bradley is homunculus..! Impossible…it can't be, can it?!'

Damn. If he was a homunculus, then Bradley really meant it when he said Selim couldn't be his weak point. Roy burnt the paper to destroy all evidence of him knowing. So this is what Hawkeye didn't want him to know about…Selim Bradley must have done all that to her! But what could he have threatened her with that she would lie to him for?

xXx

He walked casually down the road. Walks like this really calmed him down, especially during stressful times like this. He brought his head up and noticed a somehow familiar-looking blonde a couple feet ahead, walking about the same pace.

Was that Hawkeye? He didn't want to embarrass himself by saying the name and it ended up not being her, but if it was her, he didn't want to miss the chance to talk! He looked at her skirt, thinking there would probably be a bulge on the thigh from a gun holster.

And yes there was.

"…Hawkeye!"

The woman stopped in place and turned around slowly. She saw him standing there and smiled slightly, waiting as he caught up to her. "How are you doing, Colonel?"

"Been better, been worse." He eyed the scratch on her cheek. It was fainter now, but still visible. What could Selim have done? "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same." She looked ahead instead of at him, just like at lunch that time a week or so ago. "Were you looking for me or was this just a coincidence?"

He smirked at her. "Just a lucky coincidence." She raised an eyebrow at his comment, and he answered her unspoken question. "Well, I did have something I wanted to tell you, but I figured I could wait until I saw you at an empty lunch table sometime."

"Something you wanted to tell me…?" She looked up at him. At least she _was_; whether in confusion or admiration, he couldn't care less.

"Hm…I'm not exactly sure how to word this…" He contemplated the most subtle way to say what he was thinking. "I guess…thank you…would cover it."

She stared up at him in surprise. "Thank you? For what?" She flinched as he grabbed her still injured wrist.

"For going through whatever happened here and still staying by my side." He brought a hand to her neck and noticed her wince when he rubbed a sore spot. "How long has it been since you got injured and it still hurts?"

"Colonel…I…" She started to sweat again. He sighed.

"You don't have to tell me what happened. Just, please, stop trying to lie. It's not like you." He gave her a pleading look.

She looked back at him as if he had said the only thing she wanted to hear. Which very well could've been. "…Thank you, Colonel."

He smiled. "Hey, I was the one saying thanks in this conversation!"

"And that means I can't too?" She started walking again, and Roy sighed as he moved to catch up to her.

xXx

Another long week, without seeing her once. Well, he saw her once, but didn't get to even say hi. The scratch on her cheek had completely healed, but he doubted the wounds on her wrist and neck had as well. They definitely looked deeper when he'd first seen them.

And tonight was another special night, he had been talking with the flower shop owner again. Did he buy another bunch of flowers? Looking in his car, the pile of roses and daisies said yes.

What to do with them…he could call Hawkeye, just like last time. If he went by his own luck, something bad happened to her tonight, too.

His eyes widened. He was right, something bad could've easily happened to her! The homunculi could've seen them converse a week or so ago out in public…he even grabbed her arm and neck…making it obvious he knew something was up. What if they'd done something to her?

Roy let go of common sense and let worry take over. A phone booth sat about a mile ahead; he remembered using it before. So he drove over, got out of his car, and hurriedly punched in her number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings and he ran back to his car, not even bothering to hang up the phone.

**End Chapter**

Two or three chapters, I really don't want this to go on for a long time. BTW, they ain't gonna start makin' out at the end of this one xD Nope nope…it would be WAY too hard to try and keep them in character with sexual tension all around them –spazzes- Hawkeye plus Mustang plus sexual tension equals OUT OF CHARACTERRR…!

So the other chapter's already been written, I just want…like, 3-5 reviews before I post it. Not a lot of asking, since not a lot of people actually read the manga xD


	2. Chapter 2

WOO! Chapter 2! I got the reviews I wanted…! Hopefully xD Either that or I got desperate.

Well, I love the beginning of this chapter to pieces. Ish funneh ;D

ENJOY!

Oh, wait, right. Disclaimer:

Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang of the Fullmetal Alchemist cast belong to Hiromu Arakawa, and only her. Not me, or else…well…D: HUGHES WOULD STILL BE ALIVE ::sadsadcrying::

**Never Goodbye**

_She's in the shower…_ If Hayate barking was louder than the shower, so was the phone.

_She's shopping… _This late?

_She's working overtime…_ The Fuhrer doesn't even _let_ her work this late.

_She's asleep…_ She would wake up at the sound of her phone ringing.

No matter what excuse he came with, there was some voice in his head that told him it wasn't possible. Something MUST'VE happened. And although she told him to only use it when he absolutely NEEDED to…

Mustang grabbed the spare keys to Hawkeye's apartment from the glove box of his car. If she was bleeding to death on her floor, she obviously wouldn't be able to open the door for anyone knocking on it. Or…or if a homunculus was holding her against the wall by her neck! She wouldn't be able to get it for him! Or…or…if…she…flooded her house! And was slowly drowning in her bathtub when the faucet wouldn't turn off! Then…she'd be naked…but…she wouldn't be able to open the door!

Roy's face was beingcovered in sweat by his paranoid and obviously untrue thoughts. Thoughts like, 'Black Hayate suddenly turned into a wolf and attacked her' or 'A giant flame monster jumped out of her fireplace and lit her apartment on fire' were overflowing his mind. If anyone else had known what he was thinking, they would've stared at him strangely and told him he was an idiot. But, of course, no one else was there**, a**nd hehad let go of all common sense earlier, remember? So…

Roy Mustang was speeding down the road to his Lieutenant's apartment while thinking of every possible way she could be dying; defying all logic and possibilities while he was doing so.

xXx

He stopped right out front of the apartment building. 'This is stupid…' Looks like common sense had finally returned. 'I'm freaking out over nothing…' He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. Roy turned to leave when he heard a noise.

A crashing sound came from inside 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye's room. Then a groan and some shuffling noises.

Every aspect of sense that had returned went away faster then it returned, and he quickly stabbed the key he had into the door, throwing it open.

"LIEUTENA-" He stopped. There she was, standing upright and staring at him with huge eyes. A broken glass laid on the floor, next to a guilty-looking Black Hayate. "…Oh."

She rubbed her eyes, only to stare back at him again, blinking profusely. "C…Colonel!? What are you doing here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Maybe he could pretend to be drunk? No, she'd know he was sober. "Um, well, I was given a lot of flowers again…" She noticed he didn't have any flowers with him. How convincing. "…and I called, and you didn't answer! So I guess I just got worried…"

She sighed. "Colonel, it's midnight. I was asleep. You shouldn't overreact so much."

'Asleep? She'd normally wake up at the sound of the phone…' He thought. He stared at her intently; she did have some dark circles under her eyes. Wasn't she getting enough sleep lately? Maybe she was worried about something…not that there _wasn't_ something to worry about. Hm…now that he thought about it, she did look like someone who was just asleep. All the signs, her hair was down and messy…pajamas…no shoes…

Speaking of pajamas, they both noticed at the same time that the top two buttons on her shirt were undone and the shirt was slipping down her shoulder on one side. Flustered, Riza grabbed the sleeve and pulled it back up, and Roy averted his gaze.

"Um…Sorry for…waking you up." He stared at his feet.

She sighed again. "You didn't actually wake me up, sir. Hayate decided to knock over a glass I'd left on the counter…Didn't you hear it? I could hear someone talking outside right when I woke up."

He froze. Had he been talking to himself out _loud?_ How humiliating.

"Was there someone else outside or did I just learn of another habit of yours?" She smiled.

He chuckled. "Well, I hope it's not a new habit. Anyways…I'll just leave then…"

She opened her eyes as he turned away, buttoning her shirt at the same time. No need for something awkward to happen between them, was there? "Mm…Colonel?"

"Hm?" He turned back around.

"Since you're here, and I need to get some shoes before I do anything, do you think you could help clean up the broken glass?" She didn't really want to make him do work for her, but it was comforting to have him around…and she really didn't want to step on a piece of glass while barefoot.

"Ah…sure." He stepped back towards her, finally shutting her front door in the process.

She quickly stepped over the glass, heading back to her bedroom to grab some shoes. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem." He waved her off. Looking over at her couch, Roy noticed the pillow and misplaced cushions. 'Why was she sleeping on the couch? She's got a bed…' Ignoring it, Mustang began to pick up some of the pieces.

'Pick up the pieces…' He sighed. Sure picking up pieces of glass was simple. Picking up the pieces of his life would take _much _longer. He let out another sigh.

"Something wrong, Sir?

Roy looked up to see his Lieutenant standing in the doorway, same as before (plus a pair of shoes, of course). She had been staring at him for at least a minute before he let out that exasperated sigh. "Hm…Just…thinking."

She knew better then to try to pry further, so Hawkeye just bent down and grabbed the few remaining (large) pieces of glass. They both wrapped the pieces up, and the Colonel tossed it in the trashcan while he listened to Hawkeye yell at Black Hayate, finger wagging along with her voice.

They stood up slowly, Black Hayate had scurried away after being scolded. Roy turned his gaze to her face, and she did the same to his. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, then Riza broke the gaze when she realized he had nothing to say.

"You…probably shouldn't be here, Sir." Only now did Mustang notice the dark bruise on her neck. Just as he'd thought; that would need much more time to heal.

"I know. I'm sorry…" He replied solemnly. "I guess I'll leave now…"

She wanted him to leave. They probably shouldn't have even been in contact with one another, but…she really didn't want him to leave. It was much more comforting with him around rather than being alone and vulnerable. Riza wanted to strangle herself for saying it, but she said it anyway. "No! Colonel…Please stay…" She felt so pathetic. She didn't need him to stay – she _wanted_ him to. No good reason to risk their lives, but she'd already said it.

He turned around, a slightly confused look on his face. After seeing hers, he figured she regretted saying that. "I…I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I should go." He smiled weakly towards her, and she smiled the same.

"Alright then. Goodbye, Colonel."

"See you later."

It would never really be goodbye. He would always see her later.

**End Chapter**

Or should it be just "End"? I can't decide whether to end it there or not. What do ya'll think?


End file.
